Dark Creatures
by kakashidiot
Summary: Dark!Ciel/Sebastien. Ciel fully realizes the darkness within him, realizes his full potential - and takes what he wants. Will his loyal demon butler give it to him? Songfic.


_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It is not my creation (except for this piece of fanfiction). I do not gain any money for this either..._

_**"Me" is a song by ASP**. I did not write it and I do not gain any money for using it either..._

**_AN: First "Kuroshitsuji" fic by this author. But I must say that Sebastien is 3. This show is fantastic. Because reading the manga takes time for me, this is currently based on the ANIME._**

_Pardon any newbie errors._

_**WARNINGS: Dark!Ciel, uke!Seb. Character death**._

**_Review Please!!!!_**

**

* * *

Dark Creatures**

_Under the stairs and beyond your horizon_

_There lives a creature that wants to be free_

He is older now - his hair just a little longer, his face thinner, eyes less wide and innocent looking. Ciel, looking into the mirror, knows that time is taking its toll - and counts each day as gift to enjoy. Although many people would applaud this kind of daily gratitude, the Earl of Phantomhive knows it to be what it really is.

A dark pleasure taken from a forbidden existence.

In reality, he should not enjoying the place he has now before the Queen. His servants and his lands, his job and his successes...

His revenge and his desires...

To England's eyes, he is the Earl of Phantomhive. A beautiful young man dedicated to the Queen and her interests. To the underworld, he is a menace.

He knows what masks he has put on and taken off - but sometimes, Earl Ciel Phantomhive wonders what Sebastien sees. In the dark nights as he lies awake in bed considering his plans - daily, monthly, yearly... his lifetime hopes and dreams... Ciel idly wonders if Sebastien is just another part of him made manifest in the flesh.

Ciel has looked into the face of darkness and knows it bears his name.

_Under your skin and beneath the dark water_

_There ascends a shining light secretly_

It amuses Sebastien to see the young man stew over the dilemma. Who is the culprit after all? Who was the killer? The man who did the deed - or the man who commanded it? For a long time, his master had eschewed all responsibility for the matter - laying it with ease on the butler's shoulders. Sebastien didn't complain.

He's one hell of a butler of course. And a demon besides. One or two small sins falsely laid at his door didn't concern him at all.

Time however has a dreadful pull on the human mind and body. Sebastien admires the boy for what he has become and continues to become - not just physically - no - but there is the hard-as-steel mentality there now. And eyes that are knowing.

When Sebastien enacts his master's revenge on those who have come to deserve it - on those criminals who sullied the Queen's name - whoever they may be (names don't matter to demon butlers all that much), he knows that Ciel has come to enjoy it as much as he does. Ciel knows now the entire ramifications of every deed - and he knows that there are some things that even Sebastien can't admit to.

These corpses are piled at Ciel's door - but the young man's ears are deaf to their screams.

That is why Sebastien smirks when his master opens his lips in command. They will dig their graves together.

_Stay where you are - don't give way to your hunger_

_Shivering you stand there, it makes you yearn_

On Ciel's eighteenth birthday, Sebastien smirks and insinuates something that displeases the young man. The gray-haired teen-aged lordling frowns and orders his carriage for nine o'clock. Sebastien watches the young man disappear into the night and smiles.

When the young man returns, his face is a little paler than before - but he smirks in triumph as he passes the butler. For a week, the Earl Phantomhive leaves his townhouse to enjoy the dark delights of London's more sensual side. Sebastien has nothing to say as a result - which he finds rather disappointing.

After the second week, Sebastien suggests that the Earl take a rest before he gets worn out. Ciel smiles silkily and agrees. They return to the countryside. That night, Ciel finds the silence of the country less comforting than he had hoped. Ringing his butler's bell rather impatiently, he awaits Sebastien.

The dark-haired man knocks and then slips in with a slight bow.

"You called?" he asks, his dark eyes gleaming.

And Ciel wonders why he hasn't noticed Sebastien before.

Although the demon is tall, Ciel no longer has to crane his neck to look him the eye (he is proud to take after his father) - and he realizes what the maniac Grell saw in the Sebastien. He beckons - and Sebastien follows, his mind already one with his master's desire.

-

"It was good," Ciel says, trying to not sound so surprised.

"Of course," was the smooth reply. "Where would the Phantomhive name be if its butler can't provide the most satisfaction?"

"So it's true about you being able to twine sakura branches into butterfly knots with your tongue?" asked Ciel, now understanding why Grell had been so happy to comply with Sebastien's demands after that revelation.

"Of course, after all I'm -"

"One hell of a bed-mate," finishes Ciel with a chuckle.

"I was going to say butler," Sebastien sniffs.

"Bed-mate sounds better in this case."

Ciel's hands wander down Sebastien's hips, scraping his nails across the sinfully pale flesh. His tongue wanders across the demon's nipple, enjoying the man's quiet but aroused response. It had been beautiful - to ride the harnessed dark powers of Sebastien.

He wondered if he would ever tire of it.

_For what lies hidden a phantasmagoria_

_Follow the light and you´ll never return_

Ciel wishes he had more time remember everything. People say that life flashes before one's eyes as one dies - but nothing like that is happening for him.

_A pity_, he thinks. It would be nice to ponder all of his successes - and failures one last time.

Ciel doesn't regret - much. Except maybe a desire for more time. Another part of him is glad though - to die young is best, he thinks, and more graceful. Dying as an old crone in the strong arms of Sebastien would be the ultimate disgrace.

This way, he has pride.

Elizabeth has the twins, so she won't be alone. And there are the rest of them - Bard, Maylene, Finian - to look after her in their own crazy way.

Above him the moon rises on strands of wild red hair (_ah! Grell!_) and the purple watchful eyes of a demon who has completed his work. Sebastien hasn't failed - only Ciel's body - and he knows it is time now for the contract to be completed. Ciel isn't sure of what is next - he's sure it won't be good.

But Sebastien is there - and that makes it all right.

_Ah there is blood on the horizon_

_Ah and the flood comes in from the sea_

_Ah, and a storm behind your eyes and_

_Ah there is no one left to see_

_Me _


End file.
